User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- re: Spotlight How's this? If you want to have the wiki moved from the Toys section to Gaming, just fill out this contact form and it should get taken care of. JoePlay (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) 500 Mainspace Edit Count You say that Edit Count doesn't matter-yet you need 500 mainspace edits to become an administrator...so...do you agree with that policy? 02:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it makes it so that only dedicated editors can even request. Without it, we would be refusing about one admin every month. Ajraddatz Talk 02:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) #Yep makes lots of sense...that's what I thought you would say... 02:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) look at my page, I'm trying to cut-out stuff I do not need and help the user page problem-- 02:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey ajraddatz do you use the star trek wikis? the home page has nothing new and it says to add something ask the admins so can I all a link to the main auction stand on the home page? the same spot as like Ajraddatz is now a admin -- 03:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) are you there? can I?-- 03:50, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, no, because it isn't official. What makes it better than any other user store? Ajraddatz Talk 03:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) well you know if it was me it would be official but because it is not I had to make it User:Joeman200/ but it is a page for everyone, so I consider the User:Joeman200/ to not be there-- 03:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :It does have your name in front of it, and for crying out loud use the trade market! Ajraddatz Talk 03:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) well I do not want to start a war so I'm stopping this discussion. Can you please tell me some stuff I need to improve of to be administrator?-- 05:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh dude I do not want the User/Joeman that's the point!-- 23:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC)-- 23:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ajrbot Can you please use your AWBto change all Secret Networkers to .Thanks-- 19:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) User:Ajraddatz (Why was this protected?) 03:07, 24 August 2009 Ajraddatz (Talk | contribs | block) protected "User:Ajraddatz" edit=autoconfirmed (indefinite) move=autoconfirmed (indefinite) ‎ (I don't really want vandals to vandalize here.... If any IPs have any complaints, please leave a message on my talk page.) (hist | change) Just thought you wanted to know :) 20:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I meant why didn't I unprotect it earlier, don't worry Kjhf, I read the logs ;) Ajraddatz Talk 21:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) "Userpage Problem" I shortened my page a bit. 21:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) hey go look at User:Joeman200/admin also thanks for telling me what I do wrong because I can improve on it-- 00:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry if it was really... mean... Ajraddatz Talk 00:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah... all is true about me something funny: were the guys that said i have bad gramer '' correctly ''We're the guys' that said I have bad grammar? -- 00:17, February 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL it is still incorrect. It should be We're the guys that said I have bad grammar? :Hehe... Ajraddatz Talk 01:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) your not helping me BF2...(but good call!)-- 01:27, February 11, 2010 (UTC) We're the guys that said I have bad grammar? - this doesn't make sense xD Surely You're the guys that said I have bad grammar(?) or We're the guys that said you have bad grammar Copyright Forum:Copyright, take a look, perhaps get your bot to implement the Brickipedia template across all files? 13:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey kjhf is on IRC right now. :Reply needed Ajr ;) 11:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ----- can you make it so that I can edit the Forum:Trade market! I want to try and see how a auction stand there would look :) -- 03:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) a barnstar for you want it? you don't have tooMln vs clubpages 09:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I actually have quite a few barnstars, but no, I don't like to display them ;) Ajraddatz Talk 23:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) staff meeting see official store talk-- 05:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) MLN store I already paid for my order(bobafett said I should pay you) on your alien egg module, your name is Ajr38, right? my MLN name is racinjason100 Mythrian 13:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) alright,I'll wait Mythrian 16:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Random apples? use the apples I sent you to click on my farm pet module because I haven't been playing for a while and I need red bricks. I'm usually spending all my clicks on your page. Mythrian 21:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, sure, and thanks :) Ajraddatz Talk 21:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Bot I use a awb here.I want to have a bot flag but first the community must decide.Where i can put my request?--FreddyderBot (talk) 16:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think that starting a forum on it would be a good idea. Ajraddatz Talk 17:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Forum:Bot--FreddyderBot (talk) 17:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Auction Come to my Auction LINKZ [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 23:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Official store Can you please look thought the official store and fulfill some orders that BobaFett2 or I can not fulfill. Also if you do not know we have some new pages: My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Staff Guidelines which is important to read and My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Inventory which I do not really know why we have as our stock changes every day... So please take a look and thanks -- 23:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I have noticed both, but I am very busy at the moment. Once I have some free time I will get to it. Ajraddatz Talk 23:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I know what you mean I want to make my welcome to the wiki and main sig over...-- 23:53, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :The Inventory is just to simplify a few things... blueblueblueblue's order could you send blueblueblueblue (MLN) 1 knight that he ordered cause me and joeman have none. thanks. 04:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I can't I can't grant rights so I just want to tell you that there is a request for patroller-- 16:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. Ajraddatz Talk 16:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Copyright II Nudge & Nudge 20:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :<.< >.> <.< >.> Ajraddatz Talk 20:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice, but if you review every image before submitting changes, can you make sure it's a LEGO image before submitting? If it's completely automated, don't worry, we'll just have to revert the changes where the images aren't actually LEGO. E.g. this. :::It is done now, and it is fully automated. Sorry, with the user images it can't be helped. All I can say is that people need to lrn2license when they upload :P Ajraddatz Talk 21:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC)